This invention relates to climate control for a barn and more particularly to a device for controlling the temperature and humidity of the air in a barn.
In buildings that are used to house poultry and livestock, it is important to maintain a desirable building climate. A well controlled environment involves monitoring and regulating both the temperature and relative humidity.
Properly controlled temperatures enable animals to use feed for growth rather than for body heat. A properly heated barn results in lower feed costs and increased animal productivity.
Control over the level of humidity in the barn is necessary because excess humidity contributes to animal discomfort and promotes the growth of harmful air born bacteria that can cause respiration diseases. A damp barn also requires more frequent changes of bedding and litter which increases cleaning costs.
Heretofore, barn climate controls consisted of heaters and manually controlled ventilating fans. While the heaters may have automatically started operating in response to low barn temperatures, the ventilating fans usually required manual control and once in operation did little more than exhaust damp air from the barn.
It is the aim of the present invention to provide a device which monitors the temperature and humidity of the barn and which automatically heats and circulates the air upon detecting a low temperature condition in the barn, and which alternately or simultaneously automatically heats and introduces outside air into the barn upon detecting a high level of relative humidity in the barn.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the device is provided with a thermostat which senses the temperature of the air in the barn and compares it to a preselected temperature. Upon the detection of a temperature below the preselected level the thermostat initiates a process of heating and circulating the then existing air in the barn. A humidistat is also provided which simultaneously senses the relative humidity of the existing air in the barn and compares it to a preselected humidity level. Upon the detection of a humidity level which exceeds the preselected humidity level, the humidistat initiates an interrelated heating cycle and introduces outside air into the barn while exhausting the humid existing air.
The present invention thus provides a climate control which regulates both temperature and humidity resulting in increased animal comfort and productivity, lower feed costs, and a reduction in time and money spent on maintenance and cleaning.